Déjà vu
by DPIH
Summary: Déjà vu, the feeling that you've been there before. Scotty finds himself experiencing it with surprising results for our favourite detectives. Scotty's POV


**A/n: Déjà vu, the feeling that you've been there before. Scotty finds himself experiencing it with surprising results for our favourite detectives. Scotty's POV, dream sequences in bold italics.**

Déjà vu

I woke up with a start and sighed, running a hand through my damp hair. I had that dream 'bout her again last night, the same dream I'd been havin for the past six months, almost every night. It's the type of dream that a normal person wouldn't have 'bout their colleague. A kind of...X-rated dream, I groan loudly and look down, I am gonna need yet another cold shower this mornin' and in the middle of winter, a cold shower kinda sucks. It always starts the same way, us. Alone. In the bullpen. In the middle of the night...

_**I look over at Lilly as she sits, hunched over a case report. I can't take my eyes off her, her dark blue blouse is undone slightly and I can see her breasts, my partner's breast, my best friends breasts, are on display. Now I am a guy that doesn't normally perve on woman, especially when they aren't aware that I'm doin' it, but I can't help it. I can see the black lacy bra, she had on. Never picked her for the lacy underwear, not that I thought 'bout her underwear before. "Get a good look?" she asks and my eyes jerk up and meet hers, crap, she's caught me staring at her chest. I can see it now, she'll bring a sexual harassment charge against me, not that I don't deserve it**_ _**but I just hope I can smooth talk my way outta it. "What?" I say casually.**_

"_**You were staring at my chest, I was just wondering if you got a good look?" she asks again. Okay Valens, think smart, say something clever. "Um, I was just...thinkin" 'Um I was just thinkin' seriously is that the best I can come up with.**_

"_**That's a shame, thought you were looking" She replies**_

_**Wait, what did she just say "Huh?"I ask**_

"_**I said it's a shame" Lilly stands up and walks over to my side of the desk and leans over me, now I can see even further down her top. "I was kinda hoping you were looking" she whispers and one hand reaches up and undoes another button. "What about now?" I hear her asking me "Are you looking now?" I can only nod, I swallow hard and her arms come down on the armrests on either side of me. "Does this turn you on Valens?" she murmurs.**_

"_**Yes" I whisper hoarsely. Lilly then leans forward and presses a kiss to my neck "why are you doin' this Lil?" I ask**_

"_**Because, I want to" she replies playfully "Why? Do you want me to stop?"**_

_**Do I want her to stop? Do I want her to stop? Oh God, the logical side of my brain was tellin' me to tell her to stop before we did somethin' we regret, well somethin' she'd regret. But as her lips descend down my neck, my mind is wiped blank "No" I say breathlessly.**_

"_**Good" **_

_**I felt her fingers slid under the knot of my tie and she tugged it loose, next came the top button of my shirt and she kissed my collarbone. The next thing I knew she was pulling away and looking down at me seductively. "You know what?" **_

_**I shook my head "What?"**_

"_**I've always had this fantasy of doing it in the interrogation room" She started to walk backward, managing to avoid the desk until she reached the door of interrogation room. "Are you coming?" she asked.**_

"_**Holy crap" I say as I get to my feet and race after her. **_

_**When I reach the door way, I see my normally cool and professional partner sitting on the table, topless wearing that black satin bra. Before I can say anything she throws her balled up shirt at me and then does the sexiest thing ever...she winks at me. I step in to the room and shut the door behind me and walk over to her "Are you sure 'bout this Lil?" I ask**_

_**She doesn't answer; instead she grabs both sides of my shirt and rips it open. Buttons fly off in all different directions. I grin widely and put my hands on either side of her and lower my head to kiss her, pushing her back against the table. I feel her hands tracing patterns over my chest then up to my shoulders, pushing my shirt off. Her fingers are then threading through my hair. "Scotty...fuck me" I feel myself getting hard at her words and all of a sudden my brains on auto-pilot and I reach between us and undo the buttons of her pants, tugging then off her hip. Lilly slides her hands into my pants next, brushing against my erection and I groan loudly. My pants are suddenly around my ankles and my boxers follow. I pull her panties down and then and then I start kissing my way up her neck as I move closer to her.**_

"_**Now" she whispers**_

_**I position myself over her then…..**_

I always wake up at that part, it drives me insane. Sometimes I wake up even before that part, but I never get any further. I sigh and stand up and head for a very cold shower.

I arrive at work and place my gun in my locker, heading for the breakroom I notice Lilly already at her desk. I stop dead in my tracks, she can't possibly, it has to be a coincidence ...she's wearing that same shirt from my dreams. That dark blue blouse...oh my God.

"Morning Scotty" she says cheerily

"Oh hey" I say

"We got a new case" Lily says holding up a file "Wanna take a look?"

I snap out of my trance and walk over to her desk "Sure"

The whole day I try desperately not to stare at her, focusing all my entire attention on the case file in front of me. It wasn't until I looked up at the clock and see that it's almost eight, glancing around I see that Lilly and I are the only ones left in the breakroom. "Err when did everybody leave?" I ask.

Lilly looks up at me and smiles "About an hour ago, then said goodbye but I guess you were too engrossed in the file"

Her eyes return to the case file and I notice...Oh crap...her shirts undone, I feel like pinching myself, cause I gotta be dreamin' now

"Did you get a good look?"

"Huh" I say my eyes snapping up to meet hers.

She looks at me in confusion "The case file, are you done looking at it. I want to check something out"

Man, I knew that was too good to be true "Err, yeah... right" I say and I hand over the case file across the table

"Are you okay Scotty? You've been acting weird all day" she asks me in concern.

"It's nothin'" I reply but apparently I didn't convince her.

"Are you sure?"

"Just déjà vu" I say hoping she won't push the issue further.

"What?"

No such luck "It's just I had this dream last night and I just feels like...never mind"

"What was your dream?" she asks

"What?"

"Your dream, what was it about?"

"You don't wanna know" I say shaking my head with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know" she replies

I sigh "Have you ever had a reoccurring dream?" I asked

I look into her eyes "No" she says after a moment's hesitation and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's lying, I can always tell.

"Well it's just lately I've been having this reoccurring dream...'bout us" I continue

She chuckles "about us? What are we doing? Working?"

"No...we we're" I can't believe I am 'bout to tell her this "...havin'...sex"

This time she is laughing "You dreamt about us having sex?" she asked.

"Sort of" I reply sheepishly. I excepted Lil that she would get mad when she found out, not laugh. My ego is a little hurt to say the least.

She stops laughing and fixes me with a quizzical look "So, what exactly we're we doing?"

Wait...was she seriously asking me 'bout my dream? Okay now I gotta pinch myself cause I must be dreamin' again. "Well, are you gonna tell me?"

"I...errrr...we were alone in the bullpen" I began

"Like now?"

I nod "You were wearing that blouse actually and it was...well the top few buttons were undone and I could see...well...I could..." I trail off "You know never mind forget I said anythin"

Lil had this thoughtful look on her face, like she was trying to decide something. Apparently she came to a decision cause her hands rose off the desk and started to unbutton the top few buttons of her blouse "What like this?"She asks innocently.

I gulp, this is not happening. I have got to be dreamin...again...cause my partner can't be unbuttoning her blouse and exposing her breast to me in reality...Madre de Dios.

"Then what happened?" she asked

"Um well then you caught me staring at you and came over to me and you leant over me"

Lilly stood up and walked over to me, leaning over me her face so close to my ear. "Then what?" she whispered.

"You kissed my neck"

"Like this?" she leant forward and her lips pressed against the flesh of my neck. My eyes slid shut and I can't help the groan the escapes my throat. "Then what did I do"

"You told me that you had a fantasy of doin' it in the interrogation room" I whisper hurriedly

She nods and starts walking backwards to the interrogation room and just before she closes the door, she winks at me.

I look around the room, making sure no one is there, okay maybe I have fallen asleep at my desk and I am havin' the dream again, cause no way in hell Lilly Rush just winked at me. Lilly sticks her head around the corner and looks over at me "You coming?"

I stand up, I know that when I make I to the interrogation room that she's gonna laugh at me. Or hit me for fantasying bout her. I didn't expect however, that she would be sitting on that table, the table that we do our interrogations every day. She is sitting on that table exactly like she was in my dreams.

"So, how long have you been dreaming about me Valens?" she asks. She stands up and walks over to me, her blouse billows out with every step towards me and now I can glimpse her waist, that tiny waist off hers.

Well, the truth has been working for me so far "Six months" I reply.

"Really?"

I nod

She closes the door, pressing herself up against me as she does so "What happens next?"

I swallow, I know now that I ain't dreamin', that this is really happening. "You take you top off" I reply and even I am surprised at the arousal in my voice as I watch her slip the material of that blouse off her shoulders and it falls to the floor. "Then what?"

"You, tear off my shirt"

She chuckles and her hands come to rest on my chest, her fingers curling around the sides of my favourite black shirt and she tugs. Buttons fly off in all directions and now her hands are on my skin, I feel a burning sensation as she runs them underneath my now ruined shirt and around my waist. "Keep going, tell me what we do now?"

I gulp "I kiss you" I say hoarsely

"So…..do it, kiss me" I look into her eyes, I really want to kiss her, but I am not sure she really wants me to. "What are you waiting for Valens?"

I move closer to her and then my lips make contact with hers briefly before I pull back, not wanting to push luck.

She gives me a wry laugh and tilts her head to one side "That's it? The great Scotty Valens, Puerto Rico's answer to Casanova is given the green light to kiss a woman and that's all I get?"

"I….err….I"

"You can do better than that" she says and my eyes are transfixed on her small, pink tongue as it sweeps over her lips. OH MY GOD, my brain shrieks, this is really happening. I grin at her and move in again, this time my lips attack hers and my hand moves to the back of her head, threading through her silky blonde hair. I start to walk her back to the table and I push her down on top of it. She shoves my shirt from my shoulders and her arms wrap around my neck and my fingers weave their way through my hair. I tear my lips from hers and start to kiss the creamy skin of her neck "Oh Scotty….fuck me"

I stop kissing her, and raise my head to look her in the eyes, those amazing corn silk coloured eyes. "What?" she asks breathlessly.

I smile and shake my head "Nothin'" I say and I return my lips to her skin. Her hands are rapidly divesting me of my buckle and I know what comes next, at least in my dreams. Her hands will be sliding into my underwear and I groan at the thought of it. I tug her pants off her hips and with every step we make closer to crossing the line we shouldn't be crossing, I know there is a chance she'll stop me. I don't want to stop though, I have been having this dream for six months, and it has never ended in a way I'd wanted it to. But this is reality and in reality, Lilly is pushing my boxers over my ass and her hands grasp my hardened cock. "Oh God Lil"

I recover quickly and yank down her panties, and tug her bra away from her breast. And I can see those perfect pink nipples of hers, I bury my face between her breasts and kiss my way back up her chest, to her lips.

"So..in your…dreams…was..I..good?" she asks me in between kisses to my lips.

"We…never….got…..that…far" I reply "I….always….wake….up….before…that….part"

She chuckles "Well not tonight" she whispers.

"No, not tonight"

She grins and pulls me back down to her lips, her hand tracing patterns on my back and down to grip my hips. With one thrust I am inside of her and I moan with pleasure at the feeling of it. It is finally happening, we are having sex. After six months' worth of dreams ending before this part, I am finally gonna know what it's like for sleep with her.

"Move" she whispers in my ear.

I begin to rock my hips, thrusting inside of her slowly. I want this feeling to last, I have been fantasying about making love to her for the past six months, fuck, even longer than that if I am honest with myself and now it is actually happening. "Harder" her breathy voice, breaks through my swirling thoughts "Scotty go harder"

I press my lips back on hers again, my tongue twining around hers as I speed up. I move faster and faster over her and I can feel her walls squeezing around me, and hear her groaning. I know her orgasm is approaching and I know that mine won't be too far behind hers.

One of her legs, wraps around my waist and now I can reach further inside of her. My eyes roll back in my head as the pleasure washes over me in waves. "Oh Scotty" Lilly screams and her climax hits us both. I choke at the feeling and it isn't long before I have shot myself into her and collapse on top if her.

"Oh wow" I breath "that was amazing"

I can feel her nodding "yes it was" she whispers.

I slid out of her and pull her up into a sitting position. I replace my underwear and she does the same "God Lil that was fantastic"

Lilly chuckles and does up the buttons on her shirt before she stoops to pick up mine. "Wanna take this party back to my place?" she asks me

I nod "Definitely" I wrap an arm around her and tug her against me, pressing my lips firmly to hers.

I jolt awake and it takes a few moments to remember where I am. I glance over at the alarm clock beside the bed, 3am. I grin as I look down at the sleeping form of Lil beside me, her head resting on the pillow, one arm underneath it the other resting on her hip. I lower my head to press a kiss to her exposed shoulder and lie back down.

I just had another dream about her, this time we were in a flowery church and she was walking down a long aisle towards me, wearing a beautiful white gown.

I chuckle, hey it only took six months of dreaming to get her to sleep with me. Guess I know what we'll be doing in the next six months.

The End

**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head. Hoped you like this one-shot. **


End file.
